jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Legends
Crystal Legends is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated fantasy comedy-drama adventure film produced by Amblin Animation, with animation provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks. The film was written and directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and co-written by Tom Wheeler and Evan Katz, and stars the voice of Stephanie Beatriz, Hayden Panettiere, Odeya Rush, Elijah Wood, Bobby Moynihan, Katherine Heigl, and Peter Dinklage. The film was set in an alternate Earth where humans, animals, mythical creatures, and dragons live together. In the film, a teenage girl named Crystal goes out on a journey with her friends to stop an evil sorcerer from taken over the world. Crystal Legends ''premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on February 16, 2017, and was released in the United States on March 3, 2017. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the script, vocal performances, humor, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's score. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $812 million worldwide. The film's success has since helped spawn an expanded franchise including several short films, a television series on Netflix, a Christmas television special on NBC and a sequel titled ''Crystal Returns set to be released on November 20, 2020. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Stephanie Beatriz as Crystal * Hayden Panettiere as Summer * Odeya Rush as Trinity * Elijah Wood as Asher * Bobby Moynihan as Keagan * Katherine Heigl as Reyna * Peter Dinklage as Lord Ernest Coming soon! Production In 2014, after the success of The Lego Movie and the formation of Amblin Animation, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller spoke with Steven Spielberg and shown a script for Crystal Legends. He was later satisified with this script and hired them as directors and writers of the film. In addition, Evan Katz also joined the production and were writers. Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Release Crystal Legends premiered at the 2017 Annecy International Animated Film Festival Symphony on February 16, 2017, and was screened at VidCon. The release of the film in the United Kingdom was postponed to February 15, 2017, two days ahead of its original February 17 date. The film received a wide release in the United States on March 3, 2017 and in Australia on April 21, 2017. The film was shown alongside Warrior in Training, a short film directed by Scott Young based on the Avery the Warrior series. Marketing The first trailer was released online at Universal Studios' YouTube page on July 7, 2016, and was shown on films such as The Secret Life of Pets. The first theatrical trailer for the film was released online at Universal Studios' YouTube page on September 22, 2016, and was shown on films such as Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Two Teenage Ghost, Trolls, and Moana. The second theatrical trailer was released on December 20, 2016, and was later attached to Sing the following day. TV spots aired between February 10 and March 3 of 2017. A tie-in video game titled Crystal Legends: Journey to the Adventures was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Toys for Bob and published by Activision. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's, Xfinity and Universal's parent company NBCUniversal/Comcast. Home media Crystal Legends was released on Digital HD on May 23, 2017, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 6, 2017. In addition to Warrior in Training, the releases also include a short film titled Legendary Stories. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Legacy Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films